Behenyl alcohol (docosanol) is a long chain (C-22) saturated alcohol which has significant anti-viral properties. Inoculation of adult mice with Friend virus, a murine retrovirus, induces leukemia, immunosuppression, and ultimately death; administration of behenyl alcohol (trade-named Lidakol) in a suspension formulation to animals infected with Friend virus inhibits viral replication and subsequent disease. The murine LP-BM 5 retrovirus causes an AIDS-like syndrome in adult mice, and LIDAKOL has been shown to directly inhibit replication of this virus in vitro. The purpose of the Phase I studies proposed herein is to establish definitively and further characterize the anti-retroviral potential of LIDAKOL in the murine system. Such studies will form the basis for future studies with retroviruses, such as HIV, that infect cells of humans and others which are pathogens for domestic animals.